Assorted Mishaps
by Jolteon of Sparks
Summary: 4 heroes become 3, because one isn't really important. A lucario, a shiny eevee, a jolteon and a gengar are stuck in a constant stream of mishap. But one is introduced into mega evolution.One is a master at close quarters combat.One does nothi-One wonders why his friend wont eat pizza with him and almost gets killed in the process. find out how they survive these assorted mishaps!
1. Chapter 1

ASSORTED MISHAPS

**Hey guys,Spark here and this is going to my first fanfic, so, give me feedback. too long? too short? too bland? anything is ok.**

**disclaimer:i don't own pokemon but i do own pokebands. pokemon belongs to Game Freak**

normal P.O.V

chapter 1: super effective

It was cold. It was dark. Silence filled the hollow. A shadowy, lone figure stepped noiselessly over rubble, sticks,…bodies. It smiled, blood red eyes gleaming from a dark hood.

"AAAUUUUH-" "shut up." "Wait, what?" "do you not understand what two words mean?," "whu-" ''SHUT UP!" Another beginning of the day for our everyday,average,common, un-special, Un-impotant lucario, Lucas! Notspecialinanywaypossible anyway, back to the storyline. Lucas was pushed out of his half awake state-no,thrown out the window landing approximately 3.5 centimeters from his two friends, Gary the gengar and spark the jolteon eating breakfast together. He looked back at the window in which he was thrown un-ceremoniously out of. Glaring back was his roommate, a shiny eevee named silver, who had a surprising strength considering her size. The two managed, but, whereas Lucas had nothing against the silver fox, she didn't seem very enthusiastic about sharing a room with a boy.

"What brings you out the window so early, Lucas?" Spark joked playfully. He nodded up at the window. Spark put on a more serious face, which looked like the result of a magikarp with teeth and nodded and silently mouthed the letter, _'O'_. Lucas looked around himself. It was an average day in the hollow in which he, his friends, and about 20 other Pokemon lived. They all knew each other and some lived together. Unfortunately, we found that out about Lucas a while ago. The door to his house opened, and the small eevee stepped out, a satchel hung around her neck and she was dragging a backpack behind her. "here."she mumbled. Lucas cast a thankful glance at the eevee and put his pack on. He and his friends all went to one of three different academies. The academy of the sky, the academy of the earth, and the academy of the sea. They where directed by every legendary trio, directing together to make the academy of the sky, sea, and earth. They went to the academy of the earth.

(page break)

"All right listen up! Finals are today in battles, so today we will be working in tag teams! Choose your partners!" groudon's voice boomed". All at once almost everyone paired up and the only ones left standing where silver and Lucas. We all know what that means, don't we?

Lucas sat next to the eevee in the bleachers. In this world, all Pokemon must have a Pokeband. the Pokeband was an item used to keep track of your level,stats,moves,items, and currency. It came in all different sizes and had wanted his like a "watch," as humans called it. Lucas hadn't remembered the last time he had checked on it. He tapped the screen and up popped a holographic visual of his stats. He was level 36, and that was about average for a second year student. He looked at his moves. Aura sphere, bone rush, force palm, and extreme speed. He looked over at silver, who was also checking her pokeband. her moves were tackle, bite, take down, and double edge. '_Not surprising,' _he thought to himself. However, there was one thing he was very surprised about. Lucas almost doubled over when he saw her stats._ 'almost no sp. atk or def, but 200 attack and 190 speed!' _the eevee could probably deal tremendous damage, but probably couldn't take much in return. he made a mental note to watch out when an attacker got close to looked at the screen where match pairs were displayed, and surprisingly, they were next. he nudged the eevee and pointed up at the screen. the eevee nodded and they walked into the arena. they waited for the opponent. and waited. finally they came out of their sector after realizing their names were displayed on the screen. ooooohh, thats not a very good match up, if you ask me.

Out came a gyrados and a kengaskhan (sorry is it gengaskhan or kengaskhan or am I just being stupid) both looking very menacing. Lucas looked at Silver and she looked right back at him. "You have one minute to plan strategy and then fight!" groudon's voice boomed much as they didn't like each other, that had to work together. " Lucas, how long do you think you can hold them off, by yourself?" "4, maybe 5 minutes. why do you ask?" "good, thats all the time I need." " you still haven't answer-""TIMES UP! 3,2,1, FIGHT!" Silver stepped behind the lucario and started to concentrate. Lucas summoned an aura sphere in his hands and got ready. The gyrados roared and writhed and it started to rain in the arena. It smirked and got ready an aqua tail. Caught off guard, Lucas stopped forming the sphere and probably did the most Un expected act any Pokemon had ever seen. He bought a TM. In the middle of a battle. The arena was very,very still. He pressed the TM to his head, learning a move and getting rid of bone rush. Suddenly, he threw it like a frisbee at the gyrados. it dodged easily and circled back to look at what it was. Lucas saw his chance and used extreme speed to run towards the Un suspecting gyrados. he let up the extreme speed, jumped over the kengaskhan, and his leg powered up with..aura? no, it was pure energy and it was aimed straight at the gyrados. he flipped over and brought the kick down onto the gyrados's back,creating such an impact, the area around him shattered into little pieces. the audience gasped at the power of the kick and so did kengaskhan. the move on the TM , mega kick proved to be a decent move.

Lucas jumped back to Silver and said,"Are you ready now? because I'm done," he said after collapsing from exhaustion

Silver's P.O.V

That was either the smartest thing or the dumbest thing I've ever it was pretty cool. I'm pretty sure that giga impact is gonna finish this guy off.

normal P.O.V

Silver started running towards her foe and whirled around until it looked like a vertical tornado whizzing across the ground at high speed. Her opponent didn't know what to do, and was trapped. Suddenly, the tornado shot into the air air and the kangaskhan really was trapped. It struck like an Arbok, and a similar effect to what Lucas's punch had done rippled throughout the arena.

ouch.


	2. Chapter 2:Encounter

"Hey Silver lets go see our final's score got on the tag teams tournament!"

It had been about a few days since the battles and they were all fully recovered. Along with that, it was nearing winter break. The pair were looking at the score results, as were many other Pokemon. well, trying too. There was lots of chatter going around about the tests. "I got into the top ten," "damn it! I got 120th place" "it's not so bad with 2000 other contestants" " oh, right" this chitter chatter went on for a while until they bumped into Gary. "Hey, what did you get?" he asked. "we haven't been able to get through" "I can take care of that," he said while fishing through his inventory"hold your breath,close your eyes," he said while throwing a small green pellet into the midst of the crowd. they couldn't see but they could hear the sounds."ACK!" "what the-huurrggg" " whats happening to meee-snork-hack-zzzzzzzz" after a while of similar words, Gary said "ok, open your eyes" all around them lay unconscious Pokemon, still breathing but not awake." what did you do?" both Silver and Lucas said at the same time,"sleeping powder seed," he said coolly." and before you ask, i got it from an ivysaur" "thats fair," the eevee replied. the gengar picked his way through the Pokemon and looked at the score chart "Woohoo! we got 25th place!" "We did," said spark, appearing out of a classroom. "can you tell us what we got? Theres a sleeping snorlax in our way." "hehe, classic snorlax. sure" he replied, searching the chart for their names. Lucas was about to start up a conversation with jake when he heard 3 words that echoed throughout the school "OH. MY. ARCEUS." they all turned to the gengar with looks of surprise on their faces."HOLY CRAP! ******* ARCEUS! WHAT THE HELL! NO ******* ******** ***************** WAY! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW!? HOW THE **** DID THEY DO IT!? 100% PRECISION! 100% PROCEDURE! 95% STRATEGY! 100% FOLLOW UP! HOW?! *****************" This rant went on for quite a while, and after they got over the snorlax, the team looked at the score board and had pretty much the same reaction. For there, in the top ten, was listed a team, squad 7A, was in second place. Silver's stuttering voice came out of the silence. "B-b-but sq-sq-sq-squad 7A i-is o-our squad." Lucas was frozen at the sight that out of 2000 Pokemon, they were ranked second place."no…wait…this might be bad." The jackal Pokemon said slowly. "HOW," the bigger pokemon's giant smile lowered. "you know, the HL effect…right?""WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT." Gary gave him a stony cold stare."err…" Lucas breathed while backing away.

Lucas thought fast as the shadow Pokemon advanced. He dived down and then jumped up, delivering a force palm attack straight in the gut. the attack was so accurate, it knocked Gary right out on the spot._ 'sorry Gary, but i just can't let this one stand without anyone saying anything' _"No wonder you guys got second place, not any average Pokemon can K.O. a high level gengar like Gary in just one single hit," Spark noted. Lucas started to tell about the "HL" effect. "The HL effect stands for HateLove effect. it means when you do something great, i.e., getting second place in a finals exam with over 2000 Pokemon, the 'Mon around you either love you, for getting a high score and admire and want to be you. thats the loving effect. then, there's the hate effect. others will become jealous of you, thus, hating you, not wanting to be your friend, and if it goes to the extreme, might want to kill you." He stopped to take a breath. "The reason Mr. Stubborn won't want to talk about it is that once, before he transferred from an academy in johto, he got first in some sort of tournament and only a few had the 'love' effect. He got cornered by a gang of Nidorino, Scyther, and Muk after the results and they threatened to kill him. Then he threatened to kill them. They all started laughing and that was their mistake." He paused and took another breath. "Laughing at a Pokemon who just got first in a battle tournament wasn't a very good idea. Gary acted fast and conjured up a hypnosis. The gang was too busy laughing to notice that they were in for it. He cast a nightmare making them twitch and run(in the dream) towards the safe spot they knew. Not for long. Gary then used Dream eater and destroyed the happiness and joy in their minds, along with the safe spot. At the time, I was only a Riolu, traveling from region to region, and I was there on the outside of the alley staring in shock. Doing my best, I scanned their aura. Very little life remained in them, and they were all in comas." Silver gasped."I knew if Gary was to survive his next night, he would have to leave johto. So I lead him away and when we ended up in Sinnoh, we parted ways. Shortly after, I evolved, and we met up and at first he didn't recognize me, as last he saw me as a riolu. Life went on from there and we both got degrees to go to Groudon's academy of the earth. Then I moved here-" "Ok, enough with your life story. It's BORING." Silver said with a dumb look on her face.

"That doesn't seem like the gengar iI know. How long ago was this?" Spark asked. Lucas looked deep in thought. "7 years ago" "WHAT! How could Gary almost KILL 7 Pokemon when he was 12?!" "I killll…7 whu," "my que to start running." Lucas said while performing a stable backflip over a groggy Gary. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHAT WAS THAT?!" "I DUNNO! IM A NINJA! SCREW YOU!" He shouted while running away from the gengar.


	3. Our New Eeveelution Friends

**Spark: Can we hit more then 1 review?**

**Lucas: maybe**

**Silver: Probably not**

**Spark: you guys are mean**

**Silver: someone call 911**

**Lucas: o.O lol rofl lmao XD :^) X)**

**Silver: call a priest**

**All characters in story: Silver its not funny anymore**

**Silver: *sniff* jeez you guys are jerks**

**Spark: welcome to the club**

**Lucas: on with the story!**

**Silver: spark doesn't own pokemon**

"Damn it. Gary chased me halfway across sinnoh. and here I am, walking, 3 miles away from home, in the dark." He considered the thought of Silver wondering where he was. He quickly brushed it away and told himself that silver would probably want go to a more populated area, like Spark's house. noticing an absolve and a greninja walking towards him, he remembered the HL effect and used his 'ninja' skills and jumped up on a rooftop. the moonlight shone bright and he looked at his long shadow. he saw a different shadow, but, nothing was there. he tensed in anticipation of something wrong, but remained calm. On the outside. Inside, his mind was swirling with different possibilities of what the shadow could be-WHAM! a black figurine had materialized out of the shadow and had whipped around and kick him off rooftop. boggled, he realized he was falling 7 stories on to hard concrete with a dangerous looking absol at the bottom. "hey… i have an idea!" he powered up his feet with raw power, and the same with his paws. He did a double force palm and slammed them into the building, he himself, rocketing outward. he braced him self for impact and crashed to the ground, but the sheer power in his legs absorbed the impact and he caused a wave of force knocking the absol over, and shattering every window in the building '_**** I'm not paying for that' _he thought while zooming away with doubled speed, thanks to extreme speed.

(page break)

It was the day after the strange encounter that Lucas had and we are going to mostly be focusing around Silver. Silver had gotten up very early in the morning to practice training against one of the trees outside the den that she lived in. currently, she was trying to build up enough power to learn trump card. And even though she didn't have much sp. attack or def., she had in mind a plan that could be useful with the move.(is it an sp. atk. based attack?) She heard a noise and turned around, to see the S.R.P, Sinnoh region police. A xatu stood at the head, along with an absol and a greninja. They turned to a cave and entered, and started to question bystanders. She could make out the words from a distance but only enough to be sure of one thing. She heard,"Seen…lucario…future… …treason … …execution." '_WHAT?! Execution? Something about that dumbass lucario's future? Son of a houndoom, he's gonna get _**_killed_**'as quietly as she could, she snuck back into the den where the lucario was still resting. Surprisingly, the bed where he was sleeping was empty. a small note was on his bed and opened it up.

Silver-

There are strange Pokemon outside and they're here to kill me.

Don't ask how I know, but meet me on the roof in 2 minutes.

We have to leave this place and go to a place I know in kalos.

please hurry, -Lucas

Silver wondered what it meant, and wasted no time in getting to the roof, where she saw a black cloaked figure crouching low and peering over the roof. She instantly saw it was Lucas, by the snout protruding from the hood.

"silver, we need to leave," he said with a hint of caution in his voice.

"I might have an idea of what to do," she said while closing her eyes and focusing on something. The lucario shrugged, but kept his eyes peeled for the unwelcome visitors. A translucent rectangle started to appear above the ground and turned a shade of sky blue." Hop on and hold on,'' silver said quietly. Lucas, confused and fascinated, got on and gripped the front. Silver did the same, and almost as soon as she touched it, it zoomed upward and blent in with the sky, at the same time zooming away from their past home.

"So where in Kalos?" It had been about an hour since their departure, and they were approaching Kalos.

"Lumiose city, at a cafe in an alley next to a fountain of an empoleon." a few minutes later, they dropped down at the fountain and walked towards the red cafe. "Silver, listen. This is a fighting type cafe, but if anyone questions you, punch them,"

"simple enough" she said while they walked into the cafe. Various fighting types, such as mienfoo, machamp, hawlucha, primape, hitmons, etc.. He approached the counter and leaned forward, whispering something to a heracross, supposedly the 'bartender'. The heracross nodded and led them somewhere into the back near a book shelf. He pulled a book out and part of the shelf slid out of the way.

"After you," Lucas said to the silver eevee.

She squeezed through the small gap, Lucas following. A small tunnel led to an iron door with faint sounds coming from within. Lucas moved up, and punched a few numbers into the code lock. The door slid downward, and the sound of music and iron clanging filled the room. A sylveon with a welding mask on was working on welding something together and stopped, looked up and saw the two.

"LUCAS!" she said while flying through the air towards him. however she froze in midair. literally.

A female glaceon had frozen the sylveon solid and and had started pacing towards them."what brings you here, Lucas? and who's the young one you brought?" the glaceon asked, in a quiet and nice voice.

"This is silver and it's a long story how i got here"

_'wow, that glaceon is prettier then most I've seen,'_ the silver eevee thought to Lucas had told the glaceon of what happened, she said,"I might be able to help you guys. come here."she said. they approached and the glaceon slipped off their poke bands and froze them solid. Then smashed them." why'd you do that?!" Lucas said, not at all getting the point of it.

"They're tracking devices, dumb-dumb~" she said, an amused expression on her face. _'he's cute when he's confused' _She thought, unable to keep the laughter down.

In a different region, a certain jolteon was saying, "mmmmmmmm… pizza gooooood" he said while taking in another slice and treasuring the texture,flavor, and taste. " i wish Lucas was here. we could sit back, play Pokemon rpg, and eat pizzzzaaaaaaaa," he said while munching on another slice of satisfaction. he got up and started his Y-box 2000, inserting the game Pokemon rpg. he looked at his phone, which was on the pizza box, picked it up and dialed the number of Lucas.

Back in the region known as kalos, a Lucario's Phone rang. . then he picked up."Spark? What is it?""duuuuude, you gotta come over and play Pokemon rpg!""no." *click* ''Sorry 'bout that. Spark was calling me. What does this do?" he said while stepping onto a light blue platform."No don't thats a warp panel!-" But Lucas had already warped away.

The first thing Lucas saw when de-vaporized was a jolteon. slitting his wrists.

"F*CKIN' ARCEUS!" He said while subconsciously releasing a heal pulse."since when do I know heal pulse?! Maybe the poke band restricted you to only four moves," he thought out loud. But he lunged at the falling jolteon and caught him, the wounds already closing. Little did he know, the S. R. P. were still out there and had heard the raucous. They busted down the door and surrounded the lucario and Jolteon. The absol used thunderbolt(he can be TMed it) and Spark jumped towards it. Thanks to his ability, he was powered up and released a massive discharge at the opponents. Lucas used detect and foresaw the hydro cannon the greninja was getting ready to fire. But he couldn't move fast enough and got hit dead on, along with the jolteon. they were blasted towards the wall, but something strange happened. They phased through the wall and vaporized into thin air. They were floating through a void and there was a small light ahead of them. They aimed to go towards it, and succeeded. They crashed to the ground after squeezing through the hole.

"OW!" Spark screeched, crashing headfirst into the ground."Were ever we are, can we order pizza?" He said before fainting.

The sylveon, Light, had thawed out and once again was working on welding something together and had noticed the two boggled Pokemon and started to sneak up on Lucas. She jumped on his head and a sudden,"NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Effectively, the lucario had fainted from pure surprise and exhaustion. "did he notice me?" the sylveon said with a troubled yet innocent look on her face. Silver sweat dropped while the glaceon simply fell over. The glaceon,frost, got up and walked over to the welding surface and picked up an object that looked like a poke band, but it was grey with a little rainbow colored design on it "too bad eevees can't use it," she mumbled to herself." That's why I designed it to fit Senpai! I mean Lucas." Light said with a happy expression plastered all over her face,"Give him this, too," she said holding up an orange ball with a red and blue design on it.

**Spark:** **I dont know if i can exactly call that a cliff hanger, but review what you think it is! I mean the things. with the little rainbow designs. never mind. it was a bit unclear why Spark was committing suicide, but you can ask him right here! by reviewing.**

**Silver: this is a stupid ploy for revie-**

**Spark:*slaps hand over Silver's mouth*SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHbequietbequietbequietttttttt**

**Lucas: ? ttttt? im not following**


	4. AN

**SPARK: I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! 5 more reviews! told ya guys**

**Silver: so you didn't end up as a complete failure. big deal**

**Spark: it IS a big deal**

**Silver:Stop and keep going-**

**Lucas:thats what she said**

**silver: -with the story. did you seriously just make that joke? F**k you**

**Spark: that wasn't very nice.* stops and highlights everything that silver ever says then is about to press delete-BADOOOM! spark blows up***

**Silver: i'm too important to be deleted.**

**Dead remains of spark: *reaches toward keyboard and presses a random button***

**Silver: Was this all he could manage? cheap.**

**Lucas: thats what she said**

**Silver: hello? 911? we have a registered sexual offender in the perimeter. Ekans ave. Yes. Hurry, please.**

**Lucas: /smite Silver**

**PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW, EEEEEBOOM,EEEEEEBOOM! NYUNYUNYUNYUNYU**

**Silver: ? why? /kill**

**Silver died that very night where the author was up typing until 2 AM. The author also died a few days later from malnutrition and lack of sleep. He died typing away at his latest story, which had gotten more reviews then any other. what a tragic death. NOT**

**i have writers block so i'm pretty peeved. hopefully it'll clear up soon though.**

**Peace buddies, Spark out.**


	5. THE POLL

**AGAIN, i couldnt think of something so ill ask you guys in the poll. here's my idea. Who will lucas end up with? Strong, young, Silver? Beautiful, graceful, Frost? Or Hyper active, Notice-me-senpai, Light? YOU DECIDE. or i will. in a few chapters.**

**Peace,**

**spark**


	6. Chapter 6: message style

**Spark: Ok, so you guys Im gonna delay the poll results (you can still vote) for a little since ****_I_**** kinda had ****_Idea, _****And asked a fellow fanfic writer if i could use the style of IM and MSN, and if your wondering what author it is, go and look up Malicent. Some of the greatest stories ever, and you should totally check her stories. If you like Erin Hunter's series, Warriors, check out that too.**

**Silver: So many plugs**

**Spark: seriously, check em out**

**silver: Spark doest own pokemon**

**BTW THIS IS WHEN THEY ARE COOL WITH THE S.R.P. AND WHERE THEY ARE AND IN LUMOIS CITY N STUFF**

August wed., 5:38 Pm

_Spark has entered the conversation_

_Silver has entered the conversation_

_Lucas has entered the conversation_

_Light has entered the conversation_

_Frost has entered the conversation_

Spark:Sup dudes

spark: and girls

spark: It's the motley crew!

Light: ?

spark: our group. nvrmnd

Frost:hey

Silver: ...hee

Lucas: eh?

Light: they're not catching on. hold up a sec

_Spark has been removed from the conversation_

_Lucas has been removed from the __conversation_

Light: now lets discuss _plans, _ Muhahaha!...

August wed., 6:02 PM

_Spark has entered the conversation_

_Lucas has entered the conversation__  
><em>

Spark: what was that all about?

Lucas:idk

Lucas: wanna head over to the café w/ me?

Spark: sure. but don't we live right above it right now?

Lucas:yeah, but im out shopping for new gear n stuf

Spark: kk. cya there

Lucas: bye

August, Fri., 1:53 AM

_Silver has entered the conversation_

_Light has entered the conversation__  
><em>

Silver:hey

Light: y r u up so late

Silver: i could ask you the same thing

Light: cuz im not 12

Silver:(le gasp)

Light:News travels fast when you keep talking in your sleep

Silver: wut was i saying?

Light: none of ur buisness

Light: but why are you in high school if ur only 12

Light:y r u possesive of Lucas?

Light:why are you always working out?

Light:why does a _female eevee_ have such strength?

Light:where are ur parents?

Light: do you have a mate?

Light: y r u 12 and you hang out with teens?

Light: Why arent u typing back?

Light: y u quiet around lucas?

Light: y did i sense envy when you looked at how pretty Frost is ?

Light: r u jellis?

Light:DO U GOTTA BAE

_Silver has left the conversation_

Light: dayyummmm

_Light has left the conversation_

September,sat., 10:56 PM

_Lucas has entered the conversation_

_Spark has entered the conversation_

_Silver has entered the conversation_

Silver: hey dudes

Lucas: How long do you think until the SRP find us?

Spark: they wont. theyre SINNOH region police, dood

Lucas: oh. im runin low on Poke, what about you guys?

Silver: I only got 3000 left.

Spark: 150 lol

Lucas: we need more Poke, and we would look like fools if we asked the girls.

Lucas: wadda we do?

Silver: Im strong

Lucas: Im smart

Spark: Im lazy, but have watched enough vids to know how to make cash _instantly_

Silver: ...?

Spark: (gets malicious gleam in eye) Blazing Beats!

Lucas: u mean that club?

Spark: exactly.

Silver: howz daat gonna get us Poke?

Spark: I was in a band in PokeHigh

Lucas: and was kicked out immediately

Spark: you know me bettr then i do the back o my paw

Silver: lol. but really how u plan to get us Poke?

Spark: lets just say I got a friend that runs the place.

Silver: g2g cya latr

Spark: bye

_Silver has left the conversation_

Lucas:bye

Lucas: Damn it

Spark: lol.

Spark: that one moment where you realize you said bye after she left

Spark: its like partying alone in ur bedroom :D

Lucas: (*.*)

Lucas: do you have skills that are like, not being a lazy fatass and doing nothing?

Spark: I had an item that added to my abilities, and i got Own Tepmo. it prevents confusion.

Lucas: how is that gonna help ur horrible abilities to perform?

Spark: I have feeling that i can do more then just make confusion a fly on the wall.

Lucas: ... ? yet again, im confused and i cant figure out on every chapter why IM confused, and i never get explained D:

Spark: too bad u dont have own tempo, it would prevent confusion

Lucas: stfu about it, bruh.

Spark: jeebs im getting tired, its like 12 o clock or somethin

Lucas: ya we should go to bed and in the next chapter, we can find out what Spark has to say for us

Spark: night

Lucas: nighty night~

Spark: Im feeling sexually disturbed by that "~" plz rephrase and type without the "~"

Lucas: nighty night?

Spark: better

**You guys will not believe how many times i have typed Spawk instead of Spark. im tired, and dont forget to vote for the poll! **

**BYE BYE**


End file.
